Broken Doll
by Tik-Tok-Sky
Summary: Dark secrets could not be kept hidden forever. Ciel Phantomhive, a typical college student in London, seemingly leads a normal life, that is, until he met Sebastian Michaelis, whose devilish red eyes saw right through him and his innocent act. Modern-AU.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Doll

Summary:- Dark secrets could not be kept hidden forever. Ciel Phantomhive, a typical college student in London, seemingly leads a normal life, that is, until he met Sebastian Michaelis, whose devilish red eyes saw right through him and his innocent act. Modern-AU. Yaoi.

Warnings: OOC. Yaoi. Violence and threatening behaviour.

Notes:- Sebastian x Ciel, one-sided Elizabeth x Ciel, one-sided Finian x Elizabeth and one-sided Maylene x Sebastian.

Rated:- T+ to M for violence, language and possible sexual themes- will be changed to 'M' if this occurs.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Slowly, carefully, and with quick, nimble movements…

Ciel Phantomhive stopped and then looked at his work with a smug expression. Taking a class at the nearby college to pass his time was certainly amusing, considering he should be focusing on more important thing other than making wooden dolls. Glancing upwards, he saw his teacher, Mr. Michaelis, eyeing him from afar with a curious expression.

Ciel, by far, was the most talented student in the class. He worked hard, kept his head down and didn't really talk to anybody. He was a top-grade student, but Sebastian wasn't buying it. It was too coincidental. A student had signed forms to enter this class last minute and actually got a place? No… It just didn't work out. Plus, he seemed like a prodigy, he always had around three pieces done before anyone even finished half of one. Maybe he was a toy lover and Sebastian was being too paranoid, but something seemed off, really off.

Sitting at the desk, he muttered to himself tiredly. Why did he teach this class on how to make stuff with wood? Because he was ordered to. He actually worked with the police force, and he was forced to watch over Ciel Phantomhive. His cover story was that he was a teacher, which he only got away with since he actually had the qualifications to do it, but really he was doing a private report on the nineteen year old boy.

To anyone else, Ciel was kind, smart and overly shy. He acted well, but Sebastian could see right through it. Well, kinda.

"Mr. Michaelis." Sebastian looked up to see Ciel looking at him with a bored expression. "I'm finished this one too. What should I do now?"

"What you usually do." replied Sebastian dryly, writing in his register to give Ciel a merit. "Either write a detailed report on how you made it or start a new one."

Looking behind himself, there were shelves full of the students works, but a full quarter had been filled in by the young Phantomhive. Ciel yawned as he leaned down, bringing out his notepad and a pen, writing a title and summary in neat italic, the pen making a small scratching sound as two dark blue eye followed the writing.

Student from the other side of the room were muttering among themselves, irritated that they were constantly outshone by this one boy. Actually, the only person who didn't talk behind Ciel's back was another hard working student under the name of Elizabeth. Everyone knew she had a major crush on Ciel, but they never dared voice it out. She was, after all, a fencing champion. No one wanted to be skewered just yet.

"Mr. Michaelis, I'm finished too!" she called out, causing most people to bash their heads off the table. If it wasn't Ciel showing them up, then it would be Elizabeth. She was cute, smart and rich, but she never made friends with people who she knew were using her for her parents money, her looks or trying to use her for studying. She was smart that way too.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. At some point, he wondered if Elizabeth and Ciel were some form of due working together, but after investigating, it showed that Elizabeth had a private tutor at home, so of course she would be ahead of people.

"Come down and I'll examine your work." said Sebastian, yawning lightly. He never had to check over Ciel's work, the boys' work was flawless every time. Elizabeth was talented, but she did make mistakes every so often. Taking the doll from Elizabeth's hands, he smirked when he noticed it was modelled on Ciel. "I don't see any mistakes, but you should focus on the eyes a bit more. They lack character."

Elizabeth nodded, but she bowed her head. The eyes were always difficult, especially if she tried to model it off the boy she admired. He was so hard to read, but that only made her more curious about him. Taking her seat, she chanced a glance at Ciel, only to notice that he had already closed his notepad and started another model.

Ciel already picked up Elizabeth's attention on him, but he had to act nonchalant. He was, after all, being tracked by the police. A slight, but hardly noticeable, smirk crossed his lips as he continued carving his new doll. Fun and games had always been his forte, but the stunt he played a few weeks ago must have attracted attention. He was suspected, yet they had no proof.

All he had to do was play a game of puppets.

* * *

><p>Tapping his fingers gently off his desk, Ciel kept firm attention to the board where numbers where quickly written down, memorizing them as he reminded himself to tap them into his phone later. A sub-teacher? Right then. The person teaching he didn't really know, but the way the numbers were written in complicated numbers showed where he had to go… but he was still waiting for the message to come on what time and what day it was meant to be.<p>

'_23x58x2'_

23:58, tonight. Ciel sighed. To anyone else, it would have been a sigh at the sum written, but that was an easy matter to him. It was more or less the late night he was guaranteed that annoyed him. He blinked when the girl in front of him raised her hand eagerly to answer the question. Elizabeth was really irritating when he was trying to see the board.

"Is the answer 2668?" the sub-teacher nodded dully, clearly not interested in the class. Ciel continued to tap his fingers off the desk, narrowing his eyes when he felt someone looking at his back. He had to stay calm and collected, he was trained to do this-

Did he agree to have college students piss him off? No, it wasn't in his abilities from what he knew. As dangerous a person Ciel was, he still had his limits of enduring, especially when it came to normal school. He was, after all, home-taught.

"If you keep staring at my head all day, I'm going to kill you." growled Ciel, causing said boy who was staring at him to quickly look away. "This is the third time this day Finian, trying to have your blood splattered across the wall?"

Elizabeth blinked in shock as she looked behind herself, blinking green eyes as she saw Ciel's eyebrow twitching. She wasn't bothered with the threat he had thrown at her childhood friend, she was more worried by the fact he looked pretty annoyed.

Finian, a blonde haired boy with light blue eyes, keep his head turned to the wall, his face pale as he shook his head wildly. Ciel didn't even need to look to know the answer as he went back to his jotter, writing down quickly before shutting it, looking at the sub-teacher with a smirk on his face.

"Sir, I've finished my work for the day, may I be excused from the class?" Ciel didn't wait for an answer, just throwing his jotter on the desk and leaving without another word.

Finian looked at the door as it was slammed shut before his eyes drifted down to the front, watching Elizabeth stare at the door for a few moments before slowly turning back to her work, a small smile decorating her lips.

In life, some things were just twisted.

* * *

><p>Looking at his watch, Ciel shivered as the chilly breeze brushed over his face and blew the hair away from his vision. It was only 23:20, but he appeared early on the spot just in case. It wasn't anything dangerous; he just had to pick up some supplies and more sniper ammo for Maylene.<p>

Even though his senses were quite sharp, Ciel couldn't place the feeling of unease filling him. He was a professional, but he just… couldn't sense what was coming, so he couldn't put a strategy in place. He'd already mapped out escape exits, had his weapons on him, he didn't look conspicuous at all.

His eyes narrowed as he watched someone walk past him, said person was hiding his face with a cap and had his hands dug deep in his pockets. It looked shady, but it was late at night. Besides, if he did decide to attack him, Ciel was strong enough to defend himself.

What he wasn't able to defend himself from was a screeching girl who ran up to him, a smile on her face.

"Be quiet Elizabeth, it's late at night." growled Ciel quietly, causing the blonde, curly-haired girl to quieten down as she looked at him with a bubbly expression.

"Why are you out so late Ciel? You might get hurt!" she said, smiling widely as Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch. He didn't want to deal with her right now- and he really needed to get her out of her or she would be killed for being so close to him when he was in operation.

"Elizabeth, go home." said Ciel, closing his eyes and leaning against a wall. "You shouldn't be out this late either. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Better yet, I might even help you with that model of yours."

Elizabeth blushed, not really realizing his true intention in saying what he did. She clapped her hands together and giggled, her ted up hair blowing in the breeze.

"Ok!" she said happily, before she stopped and looked at Ciel with a curious expression. "Why are you out this late? Waiting for someone?"

"Yes, so I suggest you leave. Now." Ciel shifted, his brain formulating an excuse before he coughed. "He doesn't feel comfortable around females, so it would be in your best interest if-"

Turning round, Ciel outstretched his arm and grabbed someone's arm, twisting it and pushing him away before snarling.

"Don't sneak up on me." it sounded like a horrible hiss, and Elizabeth squeaked uncertainly. She heard something clatter on the floor, and as she looked down, she froze when she saw a knife and Ciel looked at her with cold eyes.

"Do you have a death wish? Leave or I really won't be able to help you tomorrow." she turned on her heels, bolting away from fright. She wasn't running from Ciel, she really wasn't, but she didn't really want to die yet either. Ciel turned back to his target, his lips crawling into a smirk as he chuckled lightly, keeping his distance as the male continued to hide his face. "How should I kill you? Slowly and painfully for threatening me and a classmate? Or maybe I should decapitate you and sink the remains. Maybe-"

Ciel stopped when he heard chuckling, the smirk being wiped off his face as his eyes flashed. Something was off, majorly off. Wasn't the person who attacked him merely a thief who was trying to mug him? Taking a step back, Ciel glanced down to see that he had stepped on the knife before quickly it away as it began flashing.

"You planned to stab me with that and detonate of C4 attached to it when it was stuck in my flesh." Ciel wasn't surprised; people came up with new things everyday. He watched as it stopped flashing and the male before him stayed still, still hiding his face. "Now then, leave now with your life or die here, you choose."

Ciel blinked before he tried to leap back, but he could shrug off the male as he leapt forward, clinging to him as his chest flashed red.

'_He has C4 strapped to his chest!' _Ciel's mind screamed at him as he grabbed the man by the throat, trying to separate himself as quickly as he could. _'Suicide bombers usually have a five second timer on the bomb attached to them, so I don't have time to get away-!'_

He did manage to separate himself from the unknown person, but the C4 exploded as he tried to leap back. Skidding across the ground, Ciel stayed still, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried to figure out how much damage he had taken. Was the message he got in college all a set-up?

Spitting blood, Ciel tried to sit up, but he felt two hands appear on his chest and push him back down.

"Don't be a fool; you'll only get yourself killed if you move."

Ciel flashed his eyes wide before spluttering, forcing himself to go back into the college student mode as blood splattered from his mouth. Right now he couldn't afford to be caught out, if he got caught out, then he was probably going to end up dead when the government found out about his crimes.

Plus, Ciel already knew that this _Sebastian Michaelis_ was more than just an everyday teacher. He knew Sebastian worked in the police force and he knew that the older male was a well respected officer that was tasked with the more difficult things. Hopefully, his acting could pass well enough and Sebastian wouldn't manage to figure out that he was a freaking murderer.

Ciel kept still as he felt his shirt being torn from his body and panicked internally, feeling the cloth being pressed against the largest wound the C4 had created. Trying to keep himself calm, Ciel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together when he felt his head throb, Sebastian remaining on top of him as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Sometimes I wonder what you do." said Sebastian quietly, causing Ciel to open his eyes a crack. "I mean, you are smart and you've always been suspicious in my books, but I can't say anything against you since I only saw you defending yourself and saving a girl. Who are you exactly, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel let a smirk grace his lips before it dropped from his face, feeling his shoulder burn painfully before he composed himself.

"I-I'm a college s-student?" he said, deliberately making his lower lip tremble as he clenched his eyes shut again. "I d-don't know what happened- Someone gave me a note saying the found a bag that belonged to m-me and when I got here-"

"You were attacked by a man with C4 attached to his chest." said Sebastian dryly. The kids acting was pretty good, so it was pretty hard to tell if he was lying or not.

Ciel blinked before cursing in his head, feeling his vision flicker. If he passed out now without knowing if he was caught out or not, he'd be waking up in a high-security prison cell. Forcing his eyes open, he froze when he felt Sebastian's hand cover his eyes and close his eyelids.

"You might as well rest. Its better being unconscious than feeling the pain as I tend to your wounds."

Being unconscious was good to escape pain, but falling unconscious with wounds so serious was just begging for death. Glancing to the side, Ciel let his eyes droop, seeing his gun and knife were next to the corpse of the dead man. He could make the excuse that he was threatened with the objects if his DNA were on them, but Ciel highly doubted that.

He was careful. He was sly.

He wouldn't get caught. He never had and never would. He let his consciousness slip from him, his mind finally deciding that this Sebastian didn't suspect him to much as he felt himself being lifted from the ground and held firmly.

If he died, he certainly wouldn't get caught at all, but Ciel doubted he would die anytime soon. He wasn't willing to go to hell to play with the devil _yet_.

Sebastian remained quiet as he sprinted through street, dark red eyes glinting in the streetlights as the clock struck midnight. The bell rang and rang, earning a couple screeches from sleeping cats and a few grumbles from homeless people, but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care.

He had a bleeding boy in his arms that needed treated, that's all he knew right at that moment.

* * *

><p>AN: Boredom fic to pass my time~ Written a while ago but then I decided to continue it after looking at my plot notes x3

Let me think... I have a lot of writing to do tonight if I want to update my other stories, but I'll try to update this as soon as possible, even though it will be difficult to do since I'm planning to write longer chapters for this one~~

I hope you enjoyed reading~ Anyone want to guess what Ciel's objective is? Or Does anyone want to guess if Sebastian suspects Ciel or if he's actually really clueless?

And If Sebastian does know about Ciel... What do you think he would do once he discovered the truth?

Anyway, that's me for the day (hopefully)~

~Sky~


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Doll

Summary:- Dark secrets could not be kept hidden forever. Ciel Phantomhive, a typical college student in London, seemingly leads a normal life, that is, until he met Sebastian Michaelis, whose devilish red eyes saw right through him and his innocent act. Modern-AU. Yaoi.

Warnings: OOC. Yaoi. Violence and threatening behaviour.

Notes:- Sebastian x Ciel, one-sided Elizabeth x Ciel, one-sided Finian x Elizabeth and one-sided Maylene x Sebastian.

Rated:- T+ to M for violence, language and possible sexual themes- will be changed to 'M' if this occurs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Opening his eyes slowly and letting out a puff of air, Ciel blinked before trying to sit up, only to hiss and stay in the same position. Looking up at his hands, Ciel narrowed his eyes as he tugged at them, trying the knot of the rope that bound his wrists together and cursed. It was well done, and he could tell he was going to have rope-burn.

Plus, he felt a bit nauseous. Was he drugged too? No… A police officer of Sebastian's calibre wouldn't drug him, right? He heard something clink and when he glanced at his feet, he wasn't surprised to see them chained to the floor. Swallowing the saliva that simply wasn't there, Ciel closed his eyes once more as he tried to calm himself once more.

Reopening them, he looked at his surroundings, noticing the room was dark, yet from what he was lying on, it was probably a bedroom. Blue eyes glinted as he tried to get a view of the objects, but he wasn't picking up on any. He tugged his hands once more, wincing when his shoulder burned as his fingers curled against cool bars. Barred headboard maybe?

Breathing in and out slowly, Ciel refused to shout out. It wasn't in his training to shout out for help. He had to remain silent at all costs and-

Forced to clench his eyes shut when a light flickered on, Ciel grit his teeth together when he felt a warm hand prod at his shoulder.

"And so the little Phantomhive decided to wake up." said a cool voice, Ciel's eyes opening a crack as he unconsciously tugged at his binds again. He didn't like the fact that someone he barely knew freely touched at his injuries without consent and tied him up to such extremes. He remained on edge, his muscles tense as the male known as Sebastian Michaelis looked him over, a smirk on his face.

"Be thankful I haven't handed you in yet." said Sebastian, causing Ciel to freeze as he raised his head slowly to look at Sebastian, who was skimming through his notes before snapping it shut, looking at Ciel seriously. "Ciel Phantomhive, son to Vincent Phantomhive, current status - alive, and Rachel Phantomhive, status - deceased. one of the Seven Child Prodigies in London and is codenamed Midnight. Is known to do undercover work to gather Intel and kills targets through the dead of night, not leaving a slight hint of his presence behind as he makes their deaths seem natural."

Ciel frowned. It sounded just like him, but was he really going to admit that to the person who wanted to put him behind bars? No, he was not. He ignored it when his shoulder throbbed when Sebastian ran his hands over the bandages, a smirk still layering his lips as he let out a chuckle.

"His current cover is as a college student studying the art of making woodwork toys and getting a masters degree in mathematics." Ciel let a smile cross his lips before he coughed, shivering lightly. Sebastian knew too much. He was going to have to kill him soon enough.

"Where is the proof of the guesses you have gathered?" replied Ciel, dark blue eyes glinting as he burst out laughing. "Are those mere guesses all you can do to put me in a security cell? Honestly, I never thought you would put up such a farce to get a nineteen year old boy behind bars. The very concept is ridiculous."

"I have enough evidence." said Sebastian coolly. "Blood, DNA and the weapons you were carrying that fateful night are all in my possession. Plus, what normal college student gets attacked by a suicide bomber and what kind of college student would stay out late to see a friend?"

Ciel shut his mouth, his lips pressing into a tight line as he shifted, wincing before freezing when Sebastian turned his back on him, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Like I said, just be thankful I haven't handed you in yet. I should have done it the instant I treated your injuries." Ciel blinked when Sebastian left the room, watching the door shut and lock behind him as he let his head fall back onto a pillow, sighing. He should be thankful for that, at least he had at least a few more hours for help to come his way.

The son of Vincent Phantomhive couldn't be handed over to people such as the police. It would cause a full-fledged war, well, near enough. Ciel was the only thing that reminded Vincent of his dead wife, and Ciel knew his father wouldn't let him get caught that easily.

Digging his nails into the palms of his hands, Ciel closed his eyes and smiled. Like usual, he would get away with it, all he had to do was wait for his puppets to come to the rescue.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at Elizabeth with curious eyes, noticing that she glanced round the room in search of Ciel every so often as she looked at her model, unsure on what to do. Everyone was oblivious to Ciel's disappearance, probably glad actually. They would no longer be showed up by the talented young male if he never went back to class again.<p>

"Mr. Michaelis?" looking up, the raven looked at the blonde haired female as she nervously bit her lip, her hands clenched in front of her as she kept her head bowed. "Do you know where Ciel is? He promised to help me with my model, but he never showed up in class and he hasn't been here for days… Do you know where he is?"

He couldn't exactly tell her where Ciel was, she'd probably slap him for it or something. He wrote on a piece of paper, ignoring her question until he looked up, a fake smile plastering his lips as the bell started bleeping.

"He called in ill. He gives his deepest apologies for not being able to help you." replied Sebastian, watching Elizabeth narrow her eyes in suspicion as she left the classroom, her back slung over her shoulder as Finian trailed behind, an upset expression on his face.

It was obvious the boy was suffering from unrequited love. Poor soul. Sebastian grabbed his briefcase and wondered for a moment if Ciel was still conscious or not before brushing the thought aside. He'd see soon enough.

He felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation as he stood in the centre of the room

* * *

><p>He felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation as he stood in the centre of the room, looking at the quite empty bed as he put his briefcase down. The chains were in pieces on the floor and the rope had been cut away, most likely by a flick-blade if Ciel escaped by himself. That idea was quickly thrown out the window as Sebastian remembered he had searched the boy through-fully for anything such as that.<p>

He leaned over and snatched the note that was on the bed, opening the folded piece of paper and quickly reading the lines that were scribbled down in an ugly bold.

'_You shouldn't have targeted Vincent Phantomhive's son. Prepare for the worst. DEATH.'_

Ah. So someone had skilfully broken into his apartment and taken him. It wasn't as if Sebastian really cared, it just added the thrill of the chase to his little investigation as he let a smirk crawl across his face. Bringing out a lighter, he burned the note, tossing it and letting it fall on the floor, watching it crumple and go black.

"Little children like to play games." murmured Sebastian. "I wonder what kind of game you shall play, Ciel."

Walking out the bedroom, Sebastian walked into his study and opened his briefcase, bringing out his gun and wiping a cloth over it, polishing it to removed any traces of dust or dirt from the divine weapon. He placed it down, glancing to the side to see a photo of the woman he had always truly admired.

Her name was Rachel. She was a few years older than him and her sense of justice always shone through, making him want to join the police force. He never expected her to become the wife of Vincent Phantomhive or give birth to the boy who was one of the prodigies of London and heir to the family that was on revolt to the whole country.

It didn't matter now. Rachel was dead and everyone knew it was a police officer who had destroyed the life she once dreamed to go far in. Vincent was nearly killed in the process, but miraculously he managed to survive and escape with a four year old Ciel. Only reason Sebastian knew all this was because it was in the police records.

He wanted to know the truth, thus the reason he never handed Ciel in at first chance to begin with. He wanted the boy to recover and wanted to know the truth of 'that' day.

Placing his gun down, Sebastian reached for the scrapbook he had made and looked at the articles, his eyes skimming over the pages until he came across the article he wanted.

'_Rachel Phantomhive, found dead in her own Manor. Vincent Phantomhive and son, Ciel, were no where to be found. Police suspect that both were killed and their bodies hidden.'_ Sebastian glanced at the article next to it, reading over it with darting eyes. _'Rachel Phantomhive's murder has been comprehended. London Police officer, whose name we are not permitted to say, murdered her in cold blood over the fact that she refused to marry him many years ago-'_

That wasn't the article Sebastian was looking for either. He turned a few pages before his finger locked onto the one he desired to see.

'_Ciel Phantomhive, the seventh registered prodigy of London. Just managing to swiftly beat other contestants in a science competition, his father, Vincent Phantomhive, is proud to announce that his son will continue his studies in a college based in the centre of London._

_Ciel had no words to say to reporters as he walked past with his trophy and £20,000 cash prize. He stated before the competition began 'I have no interest in playing games. I aim to win and put the money towards what I see fit. I have nothing more to say to prying reporters such as yourself'. Vincent Phantomhive only stated his proud love for his son before also leaving to support the young prodigy.'_

That was the one. It was the most recent one and it had caught his eyes immediately, especially when it showed a picture of Rachel. He snapped the book shut before he turned round, kneeling down to pet his white cat and chuckled softly.

"Now, now Snow, just be patient." the cat meowed in response as Sebastian rose to his feet. "I'll feed you in a moment. I just need to tidy the bedroom up a little bit."

* * *

><p>His eyes were thinly closed, midnight blue hair framing his pale face as he was carried by an individual known as Grell Sutcliff. His hands were tucked up on his chest as a blanket covered his small form, his lips slightly parted as he breathed raggedly.<p>

"Oh my, Vincent won't be happy about this~" said Grell, chuckling as he kept walking, surprised that Ciel hadn't woken up from the jerky movements. "Why Boss had to have a cute son that I'm not allowed to date so isn't fair~! I'm not even allowed to stalk him from afar anymore~!"

Grell shut himself up. He was glad that he was still allowed around Ciel. His obsessive desire to be around cute and hot males got on everyone's nerves so he tried to avoid acting too wild. But the temptation to pinch Ciel's cheek and nuzzle him was so hard to resist, especially with the boy laying weakly in his arms, arms snuggled up to his chest and that far-too-cute expression he wore as he slept.

It made him look fragile, incapable, vulnerable. It was kind of shocking on how innocent the boy looked when his hands were stained with the blood of so many people, good and bad. Grell stilled momentarily when Ciel shifted in his arms, but still didn't open his eyes.

Grell was surprised. He expected Ciel to open his eyes soon enough, but due to how thin the child was, it was obvious he hadn't eaten in days and he was suffering from malnutrition. His injuries probably weakened him further.

Red, flaming burns could be seen over his arms, chest and stomach, but Grell couldn't check further than he was allowed. He was only permitted to check Ciel over if it was obvious he was terribly injured, but whoever had him captured had treated the wounds and dressed them professionally.

Continuing to walk, Grell yelled out when he earned a smack to the face as thick eyelashes fluttered, dark blue eyes being revealed, the annoyance showing clear in the bright orbs.

"How _dare _a pervert such as yourself touch me!" hissed Ciel, so close to smacking Grell across the face once more before he stopped, sighing. "But then again, I should be thanking you, shouldn't I? You did get me out of there."

Grell pouted but kept walking, darkness beginning to creep up on him as he felt Ciel wince against his chest before the boy curled up slightly, shivering and coughing.

"Asthma?" asked Grell, keeping his tone light as Ciel leaned his head against his shoulder, ignoring the question as he looked upwards.

"Father ordered for you to find and collect me, didn't he?" asked Ciel quietly, letting another shiver cross him as he tried to steal some more warmth from Grell.

"He did~ I'm not really shocked though, you had vanished for a week without visiting~" said Grell, ignoring the death glare that was sent by the younger male. "Besides, look at the state your in, I think he had the right to be concerned. You're the only one he has left now."

"If I'm the only one he had left…" Ciel clicked his tongue, clenching his fists tightly. "Then why does he send me out on such dangerous missions and trips? Why does he make me kill people and risk getting arrested and put under government protected security prisons? I was this close to getting put in one of those damn places Grell Sutcliff. _This close_."

Ciel pressed his thumb and forefinger together to try and prove a point, only earning a chuckle from Grell, earning himself a smack across the face.

"Just take me home. I'll need to explain to Father on what happened and request to return to the college. I need to clear the suspicions before people think I'm up to something."

"On it~"

* * *

><p>"So the reason you never returned was because you got attacked by a suicide bomber as you were waiting for your supplies and as you got injured, a skilled police officer brought you back to his apartment, treated your wounds and kept you imprisoned until he decided whether or not to put you behind bars?" Ciel nodded, watching his father look at him with a disbelieving expression before he turned to look at Ronald, who stood there writing everything that was said down.<p>

"Yes father." Ciel rubbed at his shoulder, William already redoing the bandages as his aunt Anne fretted over his wellbeing. He shivered over the fact Undertaker had deliberately brought out the hand-crafted coffin, claiming he thought the young Phantomhive had died. Ugh, how some things came to be just confused Ciel.

"You can't seriously expect me to let you back to the college after that." said Vincent, folding his arms. "I forbid it. Besides, if you go back, there's no guarantee I can get you back here again."

"Father, if you do not let me return, then Sebastian Michaelis will grow even more suspicious about me." said Ciel lightly. "Relocate my apartment and sort out my weapons. Even have someone else join the class to watch over me if you feel uncomfortable with it all."

Vincent felt his eyebrow twitch before he swivelled in his chair, grabbing his phone and dialling a few numbers as Ciel stood patiently, his nose crinkling at the name mentioned.

"Alois, come down here. Now."

Being paired with Alois was going to be the younger Phantomhive's nightmare. If anything, Alois was just too clingy and tried to always express his feelings far too loudly. It was hard to choose whether or not he was more irritating than Grell. Ciel stood straight, shooting Ronald a warning glare as he had an amused expression on his face, looking at Ciel with green eyes as he shifted his glasses. Cheeky bugger.

"You can go back, but Alois must be with you at all times." Ciel's life was officially screwed. He didn't want to cope with Alois, it was a bloody nightmare being forced to do that!

* * *

><p>"Ciel? CIEL!"<p>

Everyone in the class turned round to see Ciel standing at the door, a weary expression on his face as he awkwardly let Elizabeth hug him. Some of the attention was brought to the cheerful blonde boy behind him, who simply waved at everyone in the class and gave a wink.

"My name is Alois Trancy! Don't forget it!" everyone could feel their moods dampening instantly. For once, they actually pitied Ciel, not really knowing how he managed to cope with an irritating, spoilt brat following his heels all day. "I'm Ciel's _best friend-!_"

"Childhood friend." butted in Ciel, feeling his eyebrow twitch before he winced as Elizabeth dug her head in his shoulder, crying her eyes out.

"I thought you had died!" she cried, causing Ciel to sigh and pet her head before his dark blue eyes came into contact with dark red ones. Sebastian watched him carefully, surprised that the young boy actually had the nerve to show back up. He thought he was going to have to play a game of cat and mouse.

"I see you feel a lot better, Ciel." commented Sebastian, causing the young Phantomhive to smirk lightly, his lips parting slightly as he let out a chuckle.

"The college can't get rid of me that easily." said Ciel, an amused expression crossing his features. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, a prodigy. _Illness _won't keep me away for long. Now, Mr. _Michaelis_, what shall we be learning today?"

Sebastian hummed as he looked at his register, tapping his nails across the wooden desk as he brushed raven hair away from his face, adjusting his glasses as he pointed to the centre of the room.

"Perhaps a demonstration on your craft skills would be helpful to the class?" the other student were whispering to one another, most of them managing to pick up on the tense atmosphere as Ciel raised his hands, tilting his head to the side as he approached the centre, his gaze never leaving Sebastian as he continued to chuckle.

"With _pleasure_." said Ciel smoothly, placing his hands down the demonstration desk before he let out a smile. "And after this, I need to keep a promise to Miss Elizabeth, now don't I?"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows as Elizabeth clapped her hands together in delight. Looking at Alois, he wasn't shocked to see that he was being eyed suspiciously, clearing the question if it was one of Ciel's puppets.

Ciel was like an expensive doll that ruled over dolls and puppets. It flared Sebastian's curiosity further as he watched Ciel quickly care the doll with ease, eyes never leaving the small blade he was holding as he put it down and began painting it.

Around twenty minutes later, Sebastian made an amused sound as he saw the model was based on the girl Ciel had promised to help. It didn't seem like Ciel was one to break his promises at least and his skills hadn't dipped in the week he was absent.

"That's amazing Ciel?" Sebastian tried to pick up any attraction for Lizzy coming of Ciel, but he saw nothing. Ciel was only helping her since he had promised it, but he didn't really feel any bond between himself and her. Lizzy was his classmate, nothing more.

The thing that _did _interest Ciel was the man who kept a firm stare on his back. Dark blue met glinting red as a smile crossed his lips.

"Mr Michaelis? Can I have a word with you after class? I'd like you to explain to Alois the qualities needed to pass this course."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>AN: I FINALLY MANAGED TO FIND TIME TO WRITE! *hugs the computer screen* Don't know... I lost my Thorns II data due to a power cut and my Pieces II data at the same time DXXX

I HAVE TO REWRITE THEM BOTH!

*sigh* Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, took me a while~ Thanks for all the lovely reviews~!

~Sky~


End file.
